


Rewind倒转

by tanxiao_y



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanxiao_y/pseuds/tanxiao_y
Summary: ABO设定只是为了给双B相亲提供一个合理的背景。Solo：（这人长得好看，看起来又那么木讷，未来肯定是家里红旗不倒外面彩旗飘飘）I agree.Illya：（坚持社会主义道路一百年不动摇，分配即接受）I have no objections.于是目前结婚两年，没有性生活。他们没离婚真是个奇迹。Happy Valentine's Day.





	1. Meeting or Date

****2017.04.25，周二** **

Illya打开门，意外发现客厅的灯亮着。

虽然早就从手机上获知了Napoleon回家的消息，但Illya仍然对Napoleon在客厅等他而不是和某个人在房间滚床单感到十分吃惊。

“欢迎回家。”Napoleon左手拿着一瓶香槟，右手则是两只酒杯，他靠在吧台上，对Illya晃了晃手里的东西，“来一杯？”

“有什么事。”Illya换了鞋走过来，在离Napoleon较远的短沙发上坐下。空气里没有任何其他信息素的味道，这让他有点不适应——尽管Napoleon Solo还是一副不正经的样子，但Illya知道他将会说些严肃的事情。

Solo转过身，面对着吧台自顾自地倒了两杯香槟：“就在你面前，自己看吧。”

瞥了一眼Napoleon的背影，Illya放下公文包，俯身拿起白色文件上的淡金色信封，那上面还留着一些火漆的痕迹。

“Dear Napoleon……文奇盖拉举办的慈善晚宴，你不打算去？”Illya用手腕的力把请柬甩回茶几上，接过Napoleon递给他的香槟，直直地坐在沙发里，一如既往的面无表情。

“哦怎么会，这可是我最亲爱的妈妈的妹妹的小儿子的邀请，我当然不会拒绝了。”Napoleon挑着眉坐到长沙发靠近Illya的一边，不顾Illya的冷眼强行跟他碰了杯，“Cheers.所以你为什么不看看那份文件呢？”

Illya捏紧了杯子，转头盯着Solo：“不管我看不看，都不会影响你已经签了字的事实。”

“但这次你错了。”Napoleon皱着眉放下酒杯，抓过那份标题为“离婚协议书”的文件直接翻到最后一页，“我觉得还是当着你的面签名比较正式。话说你有笔的对吧？我记得，你公文包里总是会装着一支笔的。”

Illya感觉到自己的手指在颤抖，但他深吸一口气打开了公文包，把笔递给微笑着的Napoleon：“那你也应该知道，我是不会签字的，即使你想要通过这种方式使我愤怒。”

Napoleon签完字直起身，对着目前为止还是自己的合法丈夫的Illya耸了耸肩：“我想这并不急。晚宴在这周五，那张请柬上写的是Mr. and Mr.Kuryakin，所以你还有很多时间把这些琐碎的条文弄清楚。”

“我，不会，签字的。”Illya抓着公文包站起来，转身往楼上走，不再看Napoleon微妙的表情，又忽然在楼梯拐角处停下，漠然地说：“谢谢，你为我精心准备的两周年礼物。”

 

****两年又三个月前** ** ****，2015.01.31，周六** **

“Illyusha.”

“是的，母亲？”Illya把自己从那堆复杂的设计图中拉出来，抬头看着拿来一叠照片的母亲，眼神充满了疑惑。

“你今年30岁了。”Kuryakin夫人把那叠照片伸到他面前，“还记得之前答应过我的事吗？”

“是的。”Illya叹了口气，转过椅子面对着她，把照片接过来倒扣在腿上，握住她的手真诚地说：“我会结婚的，母亲，我只是需要一点时间。”

“我已经给了你很多时间，Illyusha。”母亲回捏了一下Illya的手，眼角全是爱意，“你太优秀了，孩子，这就是你单身的原因，虽然你看起来就像个Alpha，可毕竟只是Beta。”

Illya想说自己其实是太沉迷于工作而不是标准太高，但他点了点头：“我答应过就一定会去的，母亲。不过这些照片太多了，我完成工作之后再看，好吗？”

原本被放在最后一张、现在则是第一张的照片因Illya的动作掉在地上，他瞥到那张照片上穿着西装三件套的蓝眼黑发男人。

Kuryakin夫人顺着他的眼神看过去：“哦，这是个好孩子，他跟你一样是个Beta。”

既然母亲满意，Illya又点点头：“我会去跟他见面的。”

 

“Napoleon?”

“Oops.又被你抓到了，Mom。”Napoleon转过身耸了耸肩，手里还抓着一瓶威士忌。

“你已经三十二岁了，不应该还像小孩子一样偷酒喝。”Solo夫人环抱着双臂，“明天上午跟我去咖啡厅。”

“咖啡厅？上午？”Napoleon皱起眉表示自己的困惑，“可是这里的人们似乎并没有早上在咖啡厅举行宴会的习惯。”

“不是宴会，我是要带你去相亲。”Solo夫人不容置疑地说，“我不想继续在娱乐版头条看到你的绯闻了，Napoleon，这对我们的生意没有任何好处。”

“相亲？”Napoleon夸张地重复了一遍这个词，“Mom，你不是在开玩笑吧？即使我愿意去，也不一定会有人愿意跟我相亲——尤其是在看到那些‘头条绯闻’之后。”

Solo夫人意味深长地看了Napoleon一眼：“我向你保证，会有的。”

 

Illya与母亲在约定好的时间前十分钟到了咖啡厅，里面坐满了人，还好他在前一天预约了靠窗的位置。

一家需要预约的咖啡厅。奇怪。

Illya让母亲坐到能被阳光晒到的位置——今天的英国难得出了太阳，然后给自己点了一杯热的摩佳加巴，为母亲点了一杯红茶，静静等着相亲对象的到来。

他感谢了送上饮品的侍者，不经意地抬头，看到那个男人在对面的街上露出一个微笑，对他，仿佛正对着一台相机。

这是个迷人的、狡猾的花花公子。

Illya在昨天偶然发现，那天母亲拿来的照片上其实全是同一个人，才想起自己似乎在哪里见过这张脸，打开搜索引擎，几乎每一条都是Napoleon Solo的绯闻。

可母亲在这种情况下仍说，这是个好孩子。于是Illya来了，而在看到那个笑容之后，他更加确定关于Napoleon的每一条新闻都是正确的——它们甚至无法概括出这位少爷十分之一的风流。

咖啡厅的门开了，一位贵妇人首先走进来，Illya认出那是Napoleon的妈妈，Solo夫人，如今切实掌握着Solo财团的女性。

“抱歉让两位久等了，但我想我们应该还不算晚。”Napoleon为Solo夫人拉开椅子，然后跟站起身的Illya握了手，脸上是一个礼貌的微笑，刚才那种摄人心魄的魅力不知道被他藏到了哪里，“你好，我是Napoleon Solo。”

“Illya Kuryakin。”

“哦，你是俄罗斯人。”Napoleon微微扬起眉毛，解开西装扣子坐下，然后笑着指了指自己，“美国人。”

“Napoleon，Kuryakin先生是一位非常著名的建筑设计师，你一定见过他的作品。”Solo夫人点了两杯摩卡，对Illya的母亲微笑着，“但是我必须要说，Kuryakin夫人，在真正见到Kuryakin先生之前，我从未想过他竟是如此的优秀，年轻有为又高大英俊。”

“Solo夫人，叫他Illya就好了。”Kuryakin夫人仍带着浓浓的口音，从她脸上依稀能看出年轻时美丽动人的影子，但她现在与全世界的母亲没什么差别，都是满脸慈爱的样子，“他只在工作上优秀，生活上简直让我操碎了心。”

“是的，儿子们都是这样。”Solo夫人笑着瞥了一眼Napoleon，他正在对送咖啡过来的女侍者微笑，而Illya打赌他给的那张小费纸币上一定会有一串电话号码。

“两位敬爱的女士，你们是否需要一些小甜品？”Napoleon自然地转回头，似乎一点都没有小动作被发现的窘迫。

Illya看了看自己的母亲，发现她也并没有为此感到不快，而这让Illya十分困惑。

“当然。”Solo夫人挑起眉，“但我将与Kuryakin夫人去旁边的面包店，我想你们可能需要一些独处的空间。”

“Thank you,Mom.”Napoleon与Illya站起身，目送两位女士离开，而Napoleon却又在Solo夫人走到门口时突然开口：“但我想我们可能需要完全的私人空间。”

Solo夫人停下来，用一秒的时间回头看着Napoleon，然后轻轻地说：“Okay.”

本来还非常悠闲的客人们纷纷收拾东西，十分有序地走出咖啡厅，Illya喝了一口咖啡，直到只剩下他们两个才挑眉说了一句：“Wow.”

“很有趣吧？”Napoleon靠在椅背上，显然轻松了很多，“你看起来真不像个Beta。”

Illya依然坐得很直：“很多人都这么说。”

“也不像个设计师。”Napoleon歪了歪头，“你都快顶穿天花板了，兄弟。”

“但你确实是个花花公子。我昨天晚上看了一些你的资料，”Illya顿了顿，“很……精彩。”

“哦，我首先得说，他们确实夸张了一部分内容，但大部分是没错的。”Napoleon摸了摸下巴，然后对着Illya摊开手，“这就是我很对你感到好奇的地方，虽然你看上去不像是会关注那些新闻的人，但既然你了解过了，为什么还会来？”

Illya的眼神粘在那杯热的摩加佳巴上，最后他决定说实话：“我母亲认为你是个好孩子。”

“哇哦。”Napoleon得到一个完全在意料之外的答案，惊讶地挤出了好几条抬头纹，“我第一次被人这么评价，谢谢。”

“这你应该去跟我母亲说。”Illya抬起眼睛看向Napoleon，然后不漏痕迹地移到窗外，因为他对面的家伙又开始露出那种笑容了。

“我开始明白你为什么会来相亲了。”Napoleon突然向前凑了凑，“跟人聊天确实很困难，哈？”

“是的。”Illya主动问了第一个问题，“你为什么来相亲？”

“因为我妈让我来。”Napoleon耸了耸肩，自始至终都没动那杯摩卡，“实际上，我更喜欢喝拿铁，但谁在意呢。嘿听着，大个子，你应该能看出来，尊贵的Solo夫人似乎是铁了心一定要把我们凑成一对，大概是由于你出色的建筑设计能力。但要我说，与其来回折腾，不如我们凑活着过吧，就是那种开放式的婚姻，你懂？用Solo夫人的话说，你高大英俊年轻有为，而我自认也不差。当然，如果之后你遇到了真爱想要离婚，我是绝对不会拦着你的。”

“Pardon me?”Illya皱起眉头，对上Napoleon的眼睛，意外地发现里面充满了认真。

“拜托，我知道Kuryakin夫人也是很想促成这件事的，虽然我不太清楚其中的原因，但这对我们都没有坏处，好处甚至会更多一点。”Napoleon眨眨眼，“我浪子回头，你获得更多设计机会，两全其美。”

“所以你对于……”Illya犹豫了一下，在思考究竟该如何说出那个词，“我们的婚姻，的态度是？”

“I agree.”Napoleon笑开，让Illya有一种他刚刚是在求婚而不是在确认对方的意见的错觉，不过从某一种角度上来说，这跟求婚也没有什么区别——Illya点点头：“I have no objections.”


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以查到的资料为基础写的，如果有不对的地方请多谅解

****2017.04.25，周二，晚** **

Illya依然在工作，已经是晚上十点了，他瞥了一眼时间，继续盯着屏幕上复杂的设计图，尽量去忽视隔壁传来的水声。

当时忘了考虑隔音，这是他的失误。

那个超大号的浴缸是Illya顾及到自己的身高定做的，尽管结婚后Illya一次都没用过，但显然Napoleon非常喜欢，有时Illya不得不把睡着的Napoleon从浴缸里拖出来，以防止他着凉或淹死。

最讽刺的是，Illya正在做的就是Solo集团的项目，自从他们结婚后，Illya就很少有时间再去做一些自己感兴趣的小项目了。

或许，他可以在那份离婚协议书上签个字，然后——

Illya打断了自己的念头，他看着自己颤抖的手指，强迫它们做出保存文件的指令。该睡觉了，尽管他知道自己睡不着，但与Napoleon独处时醒着显然不是一个好选择。

“Peril？”Illya听到一些有规律的敲击声，然后是Napoleon不怎么清楚的声音，“我想我需要刚才的那瓶香槟。”

又来了。

Illya站到墙边，开始认真思考在次卧装一些隔音板的事情：“我以为你已经把它喝完了。”

“可能吧。”Napoleon咕哝着，然后提高声音说：“那就再拿一瓶新的，不要香槟，要伏特加。听清了吗，我要伏特加。”

“够了，Cowboy。”Illya握紧了拳头，“你今天已经喝的够多了。”

“显然还没有，鉴于我依然醒着。”Napoleon笑了，“只有酒精和性爱才能让我睡着，亲爱的。”

Illya闭上眼深吸一口气，转身出门，那扇可怜的房门几乎要被他甩下来，而这已经是近两年来更换的第三扇了。

Napoleon惬意地换了个姿势，听到Illya踩在旋转楼梯上的声音时甚至哼起了不知名的曲子——他知道，Illya总是会选择酒精。

 

****两年前•婚礼当天，2015.04.25，周六** **

Napoleon被Solo夫人强行从床上拖起来的时候整个人还是懵的，因为他前一天晚上玩的太嗨了——毕竟花花公子Napoleon Solo的单身party这件事本身就足够不可思议了，Jones那家伙几乎用尽了他能想出的每一种点子，来让这场派对更有纪念意义。

就好像从此他真的要改邪归正了一样，Napoleon捂着脑袋在心里狠狠骂着Jones，用膝盖想都应该知道这是根本没可能的。

“Napoleon，来试一下衣服。”Solo夫人指挥着佣人推来衣架，上面是一套墨蓝色的礼服。

Napoleon看着那双亮闪闪的漆皮鞋，痛苦的倒回床上：“MOM！我记得婚礼是在晚上，现在才上午九点多，我的头很痛，而且这套衣服已经试过很多次了，我并不觉得还有再试一次的必要。”

“当然有。今晚会有很多媒体到场，我需要你展示出最好的形象，表示你跟那些绯闻彻底划清界限。”Solo夫人严肃地说，“现在快去洗澡，你这一身的酒气简直糟透了。裁缝和化妆师都在等你。”

“天啊……”Napoleon捂着脸认命地走进浴室，他从想过这一天会真正的发生。事实上，如果不是Napoleon和Solo夫人在关于结婚后谁改姓的问题上纠缠了一个月，并且最终以Napoleon的胜利而告终的话，婚礼的日程还会往前提一些。

从今以后，他将叫Napoleon Kuryakin——虽然现在Solo这个姓就代表着财富，但毕竟还是有点太傻了，不是吗？不过Solo夫人显然不这么认为。

而说到Kuryakin……Napoleon从昨天白天起就没见过Illya了，他很好奇Illya会不会有朋友和单身派对，如果有的话又是一种怎样的情况，一起通宵下棋或画设计图吗？

Napoleon对镜子里的自己笑着摇了摇头，垂下眼睛，看到左手无名指上的订婚戒指，突然感到一阵没由来的紧张。

他和Illya在咖啡厅之后又象征性地见了几次面，认识还不到一个月就举行了只有亲朋好友参加的小型订婚仪式，从此他的手上就多出了一个由Solo夫人精心挑选的华丽的订婚戒指，随后这枚戒指几乎在各个社交媒体上狂轰乱炸了一整天，因为Solo夫人非常不慎地向媒体透露了Napoleon订婚的消息，而Napoleon也非常不慎地被媒体拍到了手部的特写照片。

但之后被热议最多的，还是他的未婚夫，Illya Kuryakin。人们想知道究竟他是一个怎样的人，居然能够把花花公子Napoleon Solo收入囊中。

之后他们的保持着固定的见面频率，每一次见面都会被曝光——这当然是Solo夫人会做的事——又一个月后他们一起去挑选了结婚戒指，几乎让所有人都以为Napoleon是真的收了心。

而今天他居然真的要跟这个人结婚了，多么完美的一出戏剧啊。

Napoleon随便冲了冲淋浴，他并不想看到妈妈因为等的时间太长直接冲进浴室把自己从浴缸里拎起来的画面，套上浴袍出来，被眼前的阵势吓了一跳：“Wow.”

“Napoleon，来这儿坐下。”Solo夫人招了招手，Napoleon看着严阵以待的发型师，完全能想象到自己的头发将遭受到怎样的摧残。他对这个年轻的Beta微笑了一下，希望她能看在自己是个三十二岁的老年人的份上下手轻点，好让他的发际线退的稍微慢一些。

年轻的发型师有些拘谨的脸红了一下，毕竟在她面前的是慵懒的、充满魅力的 Napoleon Solo，但她很快就进入了工作状态，先是简单梳理了Napoleon的头发，然后用吹风机一点一点把他的头发吹到半干，开始用发蜡做造型，最后甚至还用了一些发胶定型。

God，著名花花公子Napoleon Solo的发际线今天又退了一厘米。他在心里为自己的发际线默哀，然后面前就换了一个人，Napoleon惊讶地发现这位化妆师竟然是一个Omega，不过做起事来却雷厉风行的像个Alpha，至少化妆师的助手们都很怕他。

总之，当Napoleon终于能从那把椅子上站起来时，已经是1小时23分钟之后了。

Solo夫人满意地看着Napoleon的脸：“我的儿子，你就是我最好的代言人。”

Napoleon强迫自己弯了弯嘴角：“Of course,mom.”

“现在来试试衣服吧，我们要在下午2点之前赶到酒店。”Solo夫人微笑着说，挥手示意发型师和化妆师以及助手们离开。

“就在这儿？”Napoleon看了看靠着墙站成一排的佣人们，“让他们也离开吧，我相信Waverly先生和他的助手小姐可以搞定这一切的。”

“我叫Gaby。”娇小的助手小姐插话说。

Solo夫人以一种被冒犯到的眼神看了她一眼，然后皱着眉示意佣人们退下：“我要去再次确认一下宾客名单，希望我回来的时候你已经准备好了。”

“当然。”Napoleon微笑着目送Solo夫人离开，然后松了一口气转过身：“Well done,Miss Gaby.”

“You’re welcome.”Gaby耸耸肩，拿起衬衫固定带递到Napoleon面前，“是你自己穿，还是我来帮忙？”

“呃，”Napoleon看着自己身上的浴袍，尴尬的笑了笑，“如果可以的话，请把衬衫一起给我，我到浴室里去换……很快就出来，我保证。”

Gaby弯了弯嘴角，小心地拿起那件法式双叠衬衫，把它和衬衫固定带一起递过去，那个笑容里不甚明了的戏谑Napoleon直到换完衣服才明白过来——因为他要下身只穿着一条内裤从浴室走出去。

硬着头皮出来，Napoleon看到Gaby忍着笑意递上一条侧镶单条缎的黑色礼服裤，于是他尽快套上了它。定做的裤子十分合身，Gaby只是做了一些小小的调试，接着就为他束上了卡玛邹腰封，然后拿起一条黑色的领结：“现在，低头。”

Napoleon乖乖照做，Gaby仰着头仔细地打了一个平结，又为他戴好了Solo夫人专门定制的一对蓝宝石袖扣——那颜色几乎和Napoleon的眼睛一模一样——Gaby退后几步看着Napoleon满意地点了点头：“Waverly先生，我认为这些完美极了，您觉得呢？”

“一名绅士，服装应从头到脚都得体才称得上完美。”Waverly指着一双棉质的黑色提花中筒袜，示意Gaby拿给Napoleon，“我想你可能比较喜欢并不是那么素的。”

“当然。”Napoleon找了把椅子坐下，很庆幸Waverly没挑丝质的袜子，而Gaby顺便把那双漆皮二接牛津鞋拿了过来。Napoleon一一穿好，然后站起身面对镜子端详着自己，半晌才对着镜子里的Waverly说：“不得不说，Solo夫人找你定制礼服是个十分正确的选择。”

“这话请留到穿上外套之后再说吧，Solo先生。”Waverly从塑料模特身上取下那件墨蓝色的青果领单排一粒扣塔士多礼服，Gaby则帮助Napoleon穿好，又将一块微微发蓝的丝质口袋巾用三角形折法折起来，放进Napoleon的胸袋里，最后为他别上了一朵假的布料襟花。

“现在的时间还太早了，我们会在婚礼正式开始之前换成鲜花。”Gaby说，而Napoleon点了点头，现在的他看起来就像是从某部经典电影里走出的老派明星，只要一出现就会吸引走所有媒体的目光。

Solo夫人进门时看到的就是这样的场景，她发出一声赞美的惊叹：“哦Napoleon，你看起来真的是太棒了。”

“Thank you,mom.”Napoleon挺拔地站着，这时刚刚十二点整，“宾客那边有任何问题吗？”

“没有，我安排好了全部。”Solo夫人走过来轻搭住Napoleon的肩，以一种观赏艺术品的眼光看着他，“不过鉴于我们的时间和你的形象需求，恐怕你只能吃一点面包果腹了，Napoleon。”

“没问题，mom。”

 

简便的午餐之后，他们进行了短暂的休整，随后便浩浩荡荡的向着举行婚礼的酒店进发，发型师、化妆师、服装师全都跟着，而在他们的后面则是一些新闻车，大有全程跟踪报道的架势。

经过30分钟的车程，终于到了酒店，Napoleon被专人引着直接进了房间，他猜想，这是怕Illya和他见面。不过Napoleon并没有见Illya的时间，他被一群人围着又上上下下打理了一遍，然后就和Solo夫人一起进了一间小型会议室，那里面坐满了记者，他只能尽力笑着。

又是一个小时，记者招待会总算是结束了。Napoleon以为自己能回房间去休息一会儿，但Solo夫人又把他拉到了宴会厅门口迎接客人，他笑得脸都僵了，好不容易熬到16点30分，眼看婚礼就要开始，才被放回去休息。

Gaby给他别上了一簇娇艳的红色丁香，Napoleon看着镜子里的自己，勉强打起了点精神。Gaby拍拍他的肩：“去吧，没什么好担心的。”

Napoleon给了她一个感激的微笑，墙上的电子时钟显示着“17:00”的字样，他深吸一口气，走向宴会厅的侧厅。

因为Napoleon要改姓，所以Solo夫人在谁先入场这件事上完全不肯退让。

管弦乐队开始演奏，宾客们渐渐安静下来，主婚人Sanders打开门经过长长的甬道走上婚礼台，面对宾客站定。

Napoleon微笑着向Solo夫人伸出右手，Solo夫人挽住他，他们在宾客的注视下走到Solo夫人的座位前面。Napoleon亲吻了她的脸颊，然后站到Sanders的左手边，他看着伴郎们鱼贯而入，然后是花童和戒童。

他的心忽然有些激动地跳起来，Napoleon盯着甬道的尽头，周围的光都暗了下去，只留一束追光在那里，随后一双鞋出现了。

那是一双漆皮歌舞剧鞋，向上，是黑色的侧镶双条缎礼服裤，被包裹在其中的双腿似乎长得有些过分了，衬得挽着Illya手臂的高挑的Kuryakin夫人都娇小起来。

他看到Illya弯着的右手腕处的黑玛瑙袖链，衬衫上的礼服扣显然与之配套；手打的纯白色领结几乎要和那件白色翼领衬衫融在一起，青果领礼服马甲的四粒扣子扣得整整齐齐；黑色枪驳领的燕尾服上别着一朵白色康乃馨，一字折法的口袋巾被平整地放在胸袋里；而那抹金色——

Illya的金发以二八分被发胶固定着，形成了一些十分好看的波浪纹理，比他露在礼服马甲外的金色怀表链还要闪闪发光。

而这个浑身上下充满了欧洲贵族气息的人，Illya Kuryakin，将会是他的丈夫。

Napoleon看着站在自己面前的Illya，露出了今天的第一个笑容。


	3. Cold War

****2017.04.28，周五** **

Illya到家时已经将近下午2点，航班的延误让这比他原定的计划晚了3个小时。

弯下腰换鞋，Illya听到Napoleon的声音从身后不紧不慢地传过来：“我还以为你不会回来了。”

“我和Oleg临时去意大利出差，没来得及告诉你。”Illya提着行李上楼，不免和Napoleon对上了视线，他穿着一身蓝黑条纹的浴袍躺在沙发上，手边放着一盆新鲜的葡萄，还向Illya发出了邀请：“Grape？”

“不用了，我去收拾一下行李，有些工作上的事情需要交接。”Illya大步流星地上楼，正如他们入住后的第一次，也如这两年间的每一次。

“别忘了试一下送来的礼服。”Napoleon提高声音，眼睛却依然看着屏幕上播放的默片，并不在意是否得到了回应——反正Illya总是会去做的。

Napoleon仔细想了想，Illya会拒绝他的只有两件事：做爱，和离婚。

他干脆把那一盆葡萄都抱进了怀里，冰凉的水珠从浴袍领口渗进去，让Napoleon打了个冷颤，将自己全部的注意力都投入到黑白画面上。

15:38分，电影结束。

Napoleon拍拍手站起来，上楼，刚好撞上从浴室出来的Illya。

从两年前开始，他们就很有默契地选择了两条不同的路，Illya走的是连拐弯都是直角的木楼梯，Napoleon则偏爱他自己选择的旋转铁楼梯。

可今天，Illya想要和往常一样避开Napoleon走进衣帽间的时候被拦住，他用询问的眼神看向Napoleon，后者却不说话，Illya只好问：“怎么了？”

“哦，我想先换衣服，这样就有更多的时间来整理其他东西了，你应该不会介意吧。”Napoleon理所当然地笑着，直接走进去，把Illya的回答关在门外——他其实很期待Illya会踹开门冲进来，掐着他的脖子、把他按在墙上忍无可忍地说：我介意！

这样的想法让Napoleon兴奋地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他喜欢看Illya生气，所以Napoleon总是会想出各种各样的办法尝试着去刺激Illya，比如一份突如其来的离婚协议书。

但是Illya没有，甚至在这两年里，Illya生气的次数越来越少了。

Napoleon慢条斯理地换着衣服，他对于自己的仪表总是很有耐心，可对于婚姻，他的耐心已经耗尽了。

在Illya相对平静地拒绝签字时，Napoleon就下定了要让这份协议书生效的决心。

然后是几下短促的敲门声把Napoleon从混乱的思绪里拉回来，Illya径直打开门走进衣帽间：“现在的时间是16:20，我想你应该加快一些速度了，cowboy。”

Napoleon挑起眉毛：“OK.”

 

****一年又八个月前，2015.08.14，周五** **

Illya看到院子里停着两辆不熟悉的车时，脚步瞬间慢下来。

他们的婚姻实在是过于仓促，对于婚礼之后的一切根本没有任何规划，Solo夫人提出要将Illya之前为SOLO集团设计的一幢别墅作为他们两个的“家”。

Illya的第一反应是拒绝，但Napoleon一口答应了，不过条件是要Illya对这幢别墅进行一些私人化的重新设计。Solo夫人和Illya都接受了这个办法，Illya还在设计期间征求了一些Napoleon的意见，四个月之后，别墅完工。

Illya今天出奇的没有把自己埋在设计图里，而是对着邮件的草稿箱发呆，那封邀请Napoleon在自己下班后共同前往新家的邮件他已经编辑了三四次，还是觉得有些措辞不合适。响起的短信铃声让Illya的目光被吸引到了手机屏幕上，是一条来自Napoleon的短信：

听说我们的家今天彻底完工了，需要我去接你翘班吗：P

Illya有点惊讶Napoleon会发来邀请，甚至连他自己也没意识到嘴角的弧度，还没滑开屏幕紧接着又来了一条：

我会带着朋友们一起来庆祝！

Illya的笑容凝固住，他的手指犹豫了很久，回复：

今天需要加班，可能会很晚回去。

而现在，站在院子里的Illya有些意外，他想过Napoleon可能会生气，会和朋友们找个酒吧待上一整夜——Illya隐约听到一些音乐和欢笑声——但没想过Napoleon还是把朋友带到了他们的新家。

Illya打开门，那张巨幅结婚照就映入他的眼帘。音乐盖过了他进门的声音，没人注意到他回来了，包括Napoleon。

他听到Napoleon用略带着酒意的声音说：“嘿Frank，我建议你把手里的东西放下，那可不是我的。”

“只是看一下，有什么大不了的。”Frank不在意地挥了挥手，酒精让他没什么力气，奖杯在手中摇摇欲坠。

“PUT IT DOWN.”Illya冲过去掐住了这个冒失鬼的手腕，“NOW.”

Napoleon睁大眼睛惊讶地看着Illya，就像他是凭空冒出来的一样：“嘿放松点，他们都是我朋友，只是来这里儿庆祝……”

“我不认识他们。”Illya直接打断，脸色阴沉的像是要捏断Frank的骨头，完全不在意后者发出的哀嚎。

“Illya!”Napoleon的酒醒了大半，连忙把Frank解救出来，咬着牙说：“我告诉过你别碰它的。”

然后他深吸一口气，追着Illya快速跑商上楼梯拉住他的手臂，压低声音说：“Illya，我想我们需要谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的。”Illya没有回头，用大到让Napoleon惊讶的力气抽出手来，“你我并不需要对方的理解。”


	4. Banquet and Christmas Eve

****2017.04.28，周五，晚** **

Illya和Napoleon依次从车上下来，把车交给门童后并肩走进宴会厅。

他们并没有任何身体接触，却像是从电视里走出来的主角，所有人都觉得他们理所当然的要成为一对。

Alexander Vinciguerra面带微笑地迎上来，整齐的胡子随着他的嘴唇上下飞舞：“哦真是太好了，我十分感激你接受了我的邀请，可以在今晚一起为这个世界上孤苦无依的孩子们做些微不足道的小事，亲爱的表弟。”

“是的，我和Illya都觉得这将会是个非常棒的晚宴。”Napoleon笑着，他向来不喜欢这个油腻又愚钝的Alpha表亲——或者说，他厌恶所有的Alpha——而总是对Alexander精明的妻子更感兴趣，“不过，一个令人难忘的宴会是少不了一位美丽的女主人的，Victoria还没来吗？”

“你知道的，ladies always like that.”Alexander摆了摆手，“她还在楼上弄发型，或是选配饰——说起配饰，我可不觉得你现在去找她是个明智的主意，Vicky还在对上次你拿走她手表的事耿耿于怀呐。”

“那看来我要专程去向她道个歉了。”Napoleon拍了拍Illya的肩：“好好享受宴会吧，我很快就回来，而且……”他附到Illya耳边，是一种常用的挑逗语气，“Stop hiding in the restroom,Peril.”

“当然。”Illya目送Napoleon上楼，然后给了Alexander一个礼貌的微笑，两个人很有默契的没再寒暄什么。他挑了个最暗的角落待着，也没人会在Napoleon 不在的时候不识趣地过来搭话——这就是世界运行的规则，但多少让Illya感到自在了些。

事实上，Illya早已厌倦了躲进厕所，这种宴会上的秘密大多都藏在那里。他把注意力转移到宴会厅的建筑构造上，好让自己在这个无趣的晚上提起一点兴致。

而Napoleon正扶着Victoria从楼上下来。Victoria是一位十分高挑的女性，此刻她脚上的高跟鞋让这段长长的楼梯看起来更加危险，Napoleon充分展示了他绅士的一面，却在看到Alexander时皱起了眉头：“我不认为今天的宴会与以往是相同的，但您的丈夫似乎并没有意识到这一点。”

Victoria迈下最后一级台阶，收回手向Alexander的方向瞄了一眼：“哦，是Teller小姐，我很喜欢她今天为我做的整体造型——所以，你要去英雄救美吗。”

“不，夫人。”Napoleon露出一个迷人的笑容，“只是帮您一个小小的忙而已。”

他整理了一下自己的衣襟，向着已经退无可退的Gaby走去，一路上拒绝了不少想要攀谈的人，亲昵地一把揽住Alexander的肩：“嘿Alec，你美丽的妻子、宴会的女主人，也就是Victoria派我过来召唤你，她现在看起来大概有两米高，行动总是没那么方便——啊，这位女士看起来很眼熟，你是……哦！Gaby小姐！好久不见。”

Napoleon飞快地收回自己的胳膊去跟Gaby握手，Gaby则看在他为自己解围的份上忍住了翻白眼的冲动——毕竟他们刚刚才在楼上见过面——又笑着回应：“好久不见，Solo先生。”

“不，现在是Kuryakin。”Napoleon举起手示意了一下无名指上的戒指，然后看向拿着两杯酒尴尬站在原地的Alexander，“哦我刚好渴了，表哥，不如我们来干一杯吧。”

“不。”Gaby忽然出声，让Napoleon伸出去拿酒杯的手顿了一下，她磕磕绊绊地接着补充，“我是说，其实我现在是 Fassbender夫人，但人们总是觉得时尚工作者应该单身，所以，你知道的。”

很好。Napoleon现在确定了哪一杯酒是有问题的，脸上的笑意更深：“不，我觉得婚姻并不是限制你的枷锁，请别让他人的眼光影响了你的生活。”

“当然。”Gaby似笑非笑地回应，看到Napoleon去拿另一杯酒时的表情稍微放松了一些，可Napoleon的手却像游鱼一样，在他们都没反应过来时拿走了Alexander右手中有问题的酒，这次则轮到Alexander急忙阻止：“Napoleon!”

“哈，我还以为我妈突然出现了。”Napoleon夸张地皱起眉头，“只有我妈妈才会叫我Napoleon，别再这样叫我，表哥。”

“OK.”Alexander张了张嘴，眼睛却盯在那杯酒上，“我是想问，Vicky在哪儿？”

“人群中最高的那个就是了。”Napoleon的眼睛在人群中扫了一圈，他不仅看到了Victoria，还看到了Illya，然后忽然将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

Gaby和Alexander大概是震惊到无声了，或是Napoleon根本已经听不到他们的声音，他其实根本没想喝什么东西，只是想教训一下这个愚钝的表亲而已，可在他看到Illya的那一刻，一个想法莫名其妙地蹦出来：

即将回归Napoleon Solo的Napoleon Kuryakin，两年内居然一直没睡到Illya Kuryakin，说出去怕是会让人笑掉大牙，那么为何不趁最后的机会赌一下？

Illya也在那一刻对上了Napoleon的视线，身体的反应比大脑更快，他拨开人群快速向Napoleon走去，引起不少人的惊叫，却都在看到他脸上的表情后选择了噤声。

Alexander看到Illya过来时借口去找Victoria匆匆溜走，剩下Gaby有些尴尬地站在旁边，还没来得及向他解释什么，Illya斩钉截铁地说：“去帮我开车。”

Napoleon看着Gaby离开，露出一个不赞同的微笑：“你要知道，这并不是Gaby的错。”

“是的，因为这是你的错。”Illya语气强硬，他用力掐着Napoleon的手臂，力道足以让Napoleon保持清醒，却也让Napoleon久违的兴奋起来。

Peril生气了。

Napoleon能感到自己的身体在颤栗，但他强迫自己站直：“如你所见，这里有很多空房间，不过你让Gaby去开车，所以我想你是打算回家——老派。”

Illya揽住Napoleon让他能顺利行走，语气更加生硬：“别废话。”

像是开启了新世界的大门，Illya比平时更低沉的嗓音让Napoleon的喉头发紧，而那杯不知加了什么的酒让他的内裤濡湿一片——原来Beta真的能变成这样。

FUCK YOU,ALEXANDER!他鼎鼎大名的花花公子Napoleon可一直都是上位！

Napoleon的脚步越来越软，所幸他们离门口并不算远，Gaby已经停好车在那里等着，Illya把Napoleon塞进后座，然后钻进去扶着他，只说了两个字：“医院。”

“God damn it!”Gaby一边飙着车，一边不知从哪里掏出来一个大号垃圾袋，“把他套上！”

Napoleon得承认Gaby开车技术比自己想象中要好太多，但还是对这个做法十分生气，他们难道就不怕把自己闷死在袋子里吗？不过此时的Napoleon已经无力反驳了，他混沌的脑袋里只剩下刚刚宴会厅里响起的那首Por Una Cabeza。

一如两年前在婚礼上，Illya向他走来时。

 

****一年又四个月前，2015.12.24，周四，平安夜** **

Napoleon早早拒绝了Solo夫人的平安夜party邀请，而是对Illya提议将Kuryakin夫人接到他们的新家共度新年。

Illya的手顿了一下，他看着Napoleon认真地解释：“我母亲不喜欢在这种时候离开那座房子，她不想让父亲的回忆孤零零地待在那里。”

“那看来我要好好想想需要带什么东西了。”Napoleon点点头转身离开，认真的态度让Illya感到惊讶，毕竟Napoleon看起来实在不像是会在平安夜老老实实待在家里的那种人。

他们选了个打折力度不大的日子去商场购物，以免遇上太多人，但当Illya拎着一堆袋子在人流中向车子艰难移动的时候，还是不禁询问Napoleon：“为什么你不找人帮你买？”

Napoleon同样拿着大包小包，从缝隙中瞄了Illya一眼：“不然你以为你为什么会在这里？”

“我是说，你明明可以坐在家里等东西送上门。”Illya关上车门，终于能坐下让他松了口气，Napoleon却仍兴致高涨，不停翻看着袋子里的物品：“坐在家里等是永远不会知道购物的乐趣的——我们是不是忘记买黑松露了？”

“够了cowboy，平安夜当天只有三个人，你不必准备一个大型宴会的量。”Illya扶住自己的额头，他现在有些烦躁，尽管母亲在得知Napoleon会一同前往时十分开心，但他想不通Napoleon也如此开心的原因。

然而，Illya必须承认Napoleon是个擅长讨得女性欢心的家伙，尤其是年长的女性。眼下，他的母亲正坐在壁炉前的椅子上翻着相册向Napoleon滔滔不绝地讲着自己幼时的糗事，这场景让Illya觉得自己大概是捡来的，而眼中映出壁炉火光的Napoleon和笑意布满整个脸庞的母亲才是亲母子。

然后Kuryakin夫人讲到了她的丈夫，她的声音变得轻柔而缓慢，Illya对于这部分故事总是不愿多谈，他避开目光，却瞥到把脑袋靠进Kuryakin夫人的臂弯的Napoleon。

在这个瞬间Illya想起了Solo夫人，这位一手建立起Solo集团的女强人，是否看到过Napoleon这样的一面？恐怕对于Solo夫人来说，她的Beta儿子再优秀，也只不过是件完美的商品而已。

Illya看着Napoleon缩成一团的背影，那身昂贵的西装因他的动作起了不少褶皱，当事人却毫不在意的笑着。

好吧，Illya，你的问题现在有答案了，他开心是因为他缺爱，而你的母亲让他感受到了。

那么，把你的爱给他，他会要吗？


	5. The end is the beginning

****2017.4.29，医院** **

Napoleon发觉自己已经很久没有这么舒服地睡过一觉了，即使他知道自己是在医院里。消毒水的味道钻入他的鼻腔，促使他睁开朦胧的眼睛。

他还沉浸在那个梦里，接着他瞄到靠墙的长沙发上放着一个大号旅行包，Napoleon不禁开始调侃：“这么夸张，Peril是打算搬到医院住吗？”

门忽然轻轻地开了，已经冒出胡茬的Illya走进来，看到半坐着的Napoleon愣了一下：“嘿，你醒了，想吃点什么吗？”

“不用了，我没什么胃口。”Napoleon看着Illya坐到长沙发上，顿了顿，“那里面是什么？”

“是这一周会用到的简单生活用品，还缺什么我再回去拿。”Illya的眼神落在旅行包上，有些疲惫地靠着沙发。

“一个星期？”Napoleon夸张的重复了一遍，在这种地方待一个星期可能会让他疯掉，“我并不觉得我有在这里待这么久的必要。”

“医生建议住院观察一周，因为昨天那杯该死的酒轻而易举地破坏了你长期不良作息的脆弱身体，导致你的内分泌系统出了点问题。”Illya的目光射过来，带着显而易见的愤怒，“我刚刚去问过Gaby，她说是你故意去拿有问题的酒，为什么？”

Napoleon瞟了一下Illya通红的眼睛，没有回答，却趁机问了个毫不相关的问题：“噢，Gaby在哪儿？”

Illya垂下眼睛，这是他想隐藏什么事情时的标准动作，“她在隔壁病房，来医院的路上出了点意外。”

“那你……”Napoleon抿紧了嘴把疑问咽下去，这种对峙的环境让他感到压力。

他们都在隐瞒一些事——互相从对方的眼神里读到了这样的讯息之后，Illya忽然站起来，走近几步坐在床边的椅子，把放在床头柜上的白色文件夹递给Napoleon：“我已经签了字，你出院之后随时都可以去公证，我会尽量抽时间配合。”

Napoleon简直要怀疑自己还在强烈发情的幻觉中，因为他发觉眼前的人与两年前那个在婚礼上缓缓向自己走来的人截然不同——他的眼神晦暗了，不再带着冷漠而疏离的蓝；他的头发黯淡了，再也没有那时金色而耀眼的光。

Illya与静止的Napoleon对望，有些无奈地把协议书放回原处：“我可能需要休息一会儿，你有什么事随时叫我。”

Napoleon点点头，他看着Illya把旅行包挪开，然后蜷在长沙发上，几乎像昏过去一样陷入睡眠。

意识到Illya整晚没睡的Napoleon托着下巴轻轻叹了口气。他们好像总是会主动或被动地做一些令对方生气的事，像是邀请被拒绝后一气之下真的带了朋友们去新家开party，或是在朋友面前颜面扫地。一个很偶然的机会，Napoleon才从Kuryakin夫人那里得知Illya那天如此生气的原因——那是Kuryakin先生所摸过的第一个、也是最后一个，属于Illya的设计奖杯。

Napoleon翻身下床，低声说：“我去探望一下Gaby。”

Illya发出模糊的回应表示他听到了，在门关上和逐渐远离的脚步声之后，Illya才睁开眼睛，起身翻看那份好像没被动过的文件——哈，他应当夸耀Napoleon灵巧的双手——Illya笑起来，签名的那一页果然不见了。

显然，Napoleon并没有去找Gaby，而是靠着他的招牌笑容一路顺利到达天台，然后站在边上将那张有两个人签名的那纸离婚协议撕得细碎，挥手把它们扔了下去——这可真是个令花花公子Napoleon本人都惊讶的决定。

他回忆起昨天Illya穿过人群时的眼神，那让他激动地打了个寒颤，源自一种久违的兴奋感。Napoleon断定医院的诊断出了错，他并不是内分泌系统有问题，而是神经系统出了问题，所以才一直以来都像个变态一样喜欢看Illya生气的样子。

有一些碎纸片被风吹到已经站了一会儿的Illya脚下，他踩住它们，用并不响亮却斩钉截铁的声音说：“我只给你这一次机会。”

 

****2016.04.25，周年旅行** **

不知不觉间，他们的婚姻已经持续了整整一年，这让包括Napoleon在内的很多人都感到十分意外。

Napoleon找了个“补上蜜月旅行”的烂借口回绝了Solo夫人想要办一个周年庆祝派对的提议，他实在是不明白这有什么值得庆祝的，也不愿意去想Solo夫人背后的意图。

他拽着还有工作在身的Illya直接上了去往阿根廷的飞机，经过漫长的飞行，终于降落在布宜诺斯艾利斯。这里已经是秋季，但阳光依然充足，让人将阴雨连绵的伦敦遗忘在身后。他们虽然是从英国来的，却都不是英国人，Napoleon甚至可以说一口流利的西班牙语，这让他们的阿根廷之旅开了一路的绿灯。

坐上出租车到达预订的酒店房间，Napoleon顿时没了之前那副彬彬有礼的绅士样子，完全不顾形象地倒在床上，发出一声满足的叹息：“我需要倒个时差，晚餐时再叫我。”

Illya首先安置好自己的电脑，然后对霸占了整张床的Napoleon说：“至少先把你的三件套换了。”

“那就只能麻烦你帮我从行李箱里拿一下睡衣了，我亲爱的丈夫。”Napoleon支起脑袋笑了一下，很快又懒洋洋地躺回去解着他全身那些似乎过于多的纽扣。

Illya打开那个显然要比自己的大一圈的行李箱，一堆花花绿绿的小薄片率先掉出来，Illya顿了一下，但没去管它们，而是在翻到Napoleon的睡衣之后直接合上了行李箱，然后将它随手扔到床上。

“哦，我希望你能温柔一点，至少是对我的宝贝睡衣。”Napoleon已经脱掉了他所有拥有扣子的衣物，他穿起那件宝贝将自己裹进被子里，很快就没了声音。

Illya呼出一口气，他现在着实放松多了，Napoleon不说话的时候还是没那么令人讨厌的。他叫来一杯咖啡，坐到电脑前面，将自己全身心地投入到工作里。

Napoleon怀疑，如果Illya需要找谁解决性需求的话，也一定会是工作。所以当Napoleon睡醒并且问Illya现在几点了的时候，Illya沉默了一下说：“阿根廷的晚上10点48分。”

饿着肚子的Napoleon几乎想把Illya吃了，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，爬起来找出一身稍稍休闲一点的三件套，边换边说：“你也换掉那身老气横秋的衣服，我们出去找些吃的。”

Illya对这句话的一半有些异议——并不是因为要他停止工作，毕竟他对吃饭这件事是没有任何意见的——而是不满要他换衣服，毕竟在Illya看来，这个行为完全是多余的。

但Napoleon在穿好马甲之后从自己的箱子里掏出来一套Illya尺码的休闲装，显然是出发之前就已经准备好了，“快点换上吧，我可不希望在酒吧里坐在我旁边的是个上世纪的人，那会严重影响我的心情。”

 

Napoleon发誓，他是发自内心地热爱拉美人民，而绝不是因为他们都超辣。

短短的一个小时里，他已经留了5个Beta的联系方式，拒绝了7个过来搭讪的Omega和Alpha，并隐隐感觉到至少有9个人是因为坐在一边散发着怒气的Illya才不敢上前的。

酒保隔一会儿就端来一杯酒，并向Napoleon示意这是谁请他的，Napoleon全都欣然接受，往往也会回以微笑致意。偶尔会有一杯是送给Illya的，最终也都进了Napoleon的胃里。

“你会把自己喝死。”Illya这样说着。他完全不喜欢这里的气氛，那些毫不掩饰的打量和搭讪让他感到疲惫，而躲进卫生间绝对是最糟糕的选择——那里面什么都有可能发生。

“至少现在不会，但你真的应该尝一下这杯酒。”Napoleon做了个夸张的WOW口型，“不得不说给你点这杯酒的人简直太了解你了，这简直就是兑了一点点伏特加的果汁。”

“No, thank you.”Illya捂着脑袋，“我们之中至少要有一个人清醒着，以保证我们能安全的回到酒店。”

Napoleon脸上的笑容比他平时挂在脸上的要大一些，他揽住Illya的肩膀，让他们之间的距离近了一点，“相信我，只是尝一口，你不会后悔的。”

Illya知道他已经醉了，他只好拿过那杯酒尝了尝，意外地尝到浓郁的果香味。“Not bad.”Illya这样说。

Napoleon大笑：“I told you!”他放开Illya，走进舞池跳动起来。他是那样的自如，没人觉得一个穿着西装马甲的人在这里跳舞有什么不对。他们欢呼着，跳跃着，尽情挥霍着短暂的快乐时光。

Illya只看了一眼就转回身，他背对着舞池，慢吞吞地喝着那杯酒，在音乐变幻后他感到一股力量攀上他的肩膀，正在考虑是否要来一个潇洒的过肩摔的时候，他听到Napoleon的声音：“快来，Peril！”

Napoleon拉着Illya跑到舞池中心，熟练地摆起探戈的姿势。这让Illya想起一年前他们在婚礼上跳的那支舞，他为此练习了无数遍，因此他的意识还没跟上，身体却精准地踩上每一个节奏。

他在想为什么酒吧会放这首《Por Una Cabeza》，在想为什么周围的人都消失了，在想他们头上的追光是真实的还是出自他的臆想，却总是被Napoleon的笑声打断。每当他们转了一圈，Napoleon的脸就会贴到离他很近的地方，Illya能感受到Napoleon笑着呼出的气息，也能感到自己的气息喷在他的脸上，而这让Illya对他们的关系产生错觉，正如旁观者对他们的错觉。

一曲终，Napoleon大笑着拥抱了一下Illya，然后在热烈的掌声中跑去向DJ致谢。Illya依然站在那束追光里，喘着气，他在周围的笑容和掌声中感到阵阵晕眩，然后他意识到这不是因为他从幻境中脱离的失落，而是因为那杯所谓的果酒，Illya猜想那应该是一种度数很高的饮品，却被冠以果汁的名义。

再次在人群中搜寻Napoleon，Illya看到他跌跌撞撞地走进卫生间。十几杯酒加上两分多钟频繁旋转的舞蹈，没人能觉得好受。

Napoleon开着水龙头，他在剧烈地干呕。旁边隔间的门虚掩着，有两个人正在里面进行肉体交流，他闻得出是一个Alpha和一个Omega，而这气味让他更想呕吐了。臭，他这样想着。

Illya进来时看到就是这样的景象，他捂着鼻子过去拍了拍Napoleon的背：“感觉好点了吗，cowboy。”

“别碰我。”Napoleon挥开Illya的手，他现在清醒了点，却没意识到这种被自己归类为别扭的行为在Illya眼里看起来会是什么。

Illya排斥着再度萦绕他的失落，卫生间昏暗的光让他升腾起另一种情绪，而高度数的酒精加剧了它。他拽起Napoleon，用自己并不知道而Napoleon最喜欢的语气说：“我们该走了。”

是愤怒，Napoleon敏锐地嗅到了端倪，他挣脱Illya的钳制，扯开一个自己知道且Illya厌恶的笑容：“回去做什么，像他们这样？”他指着隔间里那两个人。

Illya直接把Napoleon摁到墙上，想要质问他究竟是真心还是玩弄，而Napoleon本能地反抗，他想要缩起身子从Illya的手臂下方钻出去，Illya却直接反身用手臂锁住了Napoleon的脖子让他动弹不得。Napoleon几乎要翻白眼了，他猛地弯下腰向前翻滚，两个人一同摔出去，但Illya手疾眼快地抓住了Napoleon的裤腰，然后凭借全身重量压制住他，接着Illya又是一个侧身翻滚，彻底锁住他的喉咙。

Napoleon用力拍打着Illya的手臂，这是他印象中Illya最愤怒的一次，而且搞不好就能让他彻底告别下一次。Napoleon张了张嘴，别说出声了，连呼吸都有点困难，但还是努力地挤出了几个音节。

Illya愕然地松开手，Napoleon手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，伏在洗手池旁边剧烈地咳嗽，他听见Illya问：“你刚才说什么？”

“我说，”一阵强烈反胃感打断了Napoleon的话，“我想吐。呕——”

或许是酒精，或许是震惊，Illya在舌尖来回咀嚼着“Te amo”这几个读音，他忽略了Napoleon在酒醒之后会忘记这一切的可能性，他轻轻拍打着Napoleon的后背：“我只给你这一次机会。”

 

****彩蛋** **

Napoleon一阵头皮发麻，比起被Illya逮到的尴尬，他更在意的是Illya说的那句话——那意味着他的梦境并不是梦境，而是被遗忘的、自己确确实实做过的事。

“嗨，我想我迷路了。”Napoleon转身向Illya笑着，即便地上还有那么多的碎纸屑，“你能带我去看看Gaby吗。”

而当Napoleon站在Alpha病区的入口，再次向Illya确认时：“你确定Gaby的病房在这里面？”

“当然。”Illya说，“而且她会住进去也是拜你所赐。”

Napoleon的咬肌鼓着，他想起那个娇小的Alpha女生一边开车一边掏出一个大号塑料袋要求把自己套住时的尖叫，然后他扯出一个假笑：“我想还是下次再来吧。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
>      1.Por Una Cabeza，中文名：一步之遥  
>         建议全文配合这首曲子食用23333  
>      2.Te amo，西班牙语中较为郑重的【我爱你】的意思
> 
>  
> 
> 历时一年半，我终于把这个坑填平了，至多不过1w6的字数居然拖了这么久，实在是惭愧。  
> 在入坑舅男时，我带着看电影时产生的一堆脑洞义无反顾跳了进来，而在最初其实我只是觉得：唉？如果这两个人结婚了的话也一定会继续冷战吧？不冷战就要世界大战了。  
> 于是，要怎么安排两个人结婚呢？相亲吧。  
> 那怎么才能合理地相亲呢？那就abo世界观吧。  
> 为了让这篇文更现实而不是那么的魔幻，我将他们都设定为了Beta，于是就有了这篇文的雏形。  
> （注意！以下皆为私设！）  
> 既然要结婚，自然而然就有了相亲、有了婚礼、有了房子，但是，他们到底是为了什么在冷战呢？  
> 这就是一直困扰着我的问题，我想，他们大概是性格不合，也就是意识形态【bushi】上产生了分歧。  
> 毛熊虽然早早失去父亲，小时候的生活很艰难，并且留下了易怒症的毛病，但他在母亲的爱里长大，各方面都很优秀；  
> 破伦虽然家境优越，但他的母亲一直对他未分化为Alpha或Omega耿耿于怀，而这在Napoleon成长的道路上不知留下了多少阴影。  
> 因此在我看来，破伦才是那个真正不敢去爱的人，他用风流掩饰，而这刚好与毛熊的观念背道而驰。  
> 对毛熊来讲，爱是身心合一的，有爱自然就会有性；对破伦来讲，爱是可以将身心分开的，但没有性就一定没有爱。  
> 破伦喜欢在毛熊生气的危险边缘试探，而毛熊往往将这些视为对自己的戏弄。  
> 以上种种，都是他们一直有误会的原因。  
> 至于他们的感情线，我叙述地实在是模糊……  
> 破伦在婚礼上的动心，大概只比婚前在风流场上的动心复杂了那么一点。而真正让他陷进去的，是婚后与毛熊的生活，不论是毛熊还是毛熊的母亲，他们都毫不吝啬地向破伦展示着一种名为“爱”的能力。  
> 毛熊不是会把爱挂在嘴边的人，他在婚后出于本能地照顾着破伦，也渐渐地明白破伦缺的是什么，动心就是在这样的潜移默化中。在那个圣诞节毛熊明确了自己想要的是双向的感情，但他不能确定自己能否得到。  
> 破伦认为欲望先于爱情，所以他觉得毛熊只是因为毛熊母亲喜欢自己，而将自己看成是一种责任。为了试探毛熊，看看他是不是真的在意自己，破伦不仅没有见好就收，甚至是变本加厉了。  
> 毛熊认为爱情产生欲望，所以他觉得破伦只要继续浪荡，破伦就还没有对他产生感情。在这样的基础上，毛熊不会主动对破伦剖白心意，也将破伦几次含蓄的表白当成是对自己的戏弄，毕竟——【一个刚从酒吧鬼混完回来就跟你说我喜欢你的人，谁会相信啊！毛熊如是说。】
> 
> 当我将两条时间线捋顺并安排好情节，有件事一直困扰着我，那就是在他们结婚一周年旅行的时候，这两个人究竟发生了什么，才能让他们看似好转的关系突然恶化下去？  
> 直至今日，我不断循环着Por Una Cabeza，才突然明白，其实就是这一步之遥。  
> 破伦明明在旅行之前就做好了计划，却在借着酒劲表白之后临场退缩，以致于毛熊认为这又是一场当众的戏弄，搞得表白现场直接变成家暴现场，而破伦甚至在酒醒之后忘了这回事。【太惨了……真的太惨了】  
> 好在误会兜兜转转，现在终于开始一点点解开了。  
> “我只给你这一次机会。”  
> 毛熊第一次讲这句话的时候，是在布宜诺斯艾利斯的酒吧，是在破伦的表白之后，代表着毛熊确认他们是双箭头之后就认定他这一个人了。  
> 第二次讲这句话是毛熊发现破伦撕掉了离婚协议书之后，是表示他只给了破伦这一次放手的机会。  
> 所以这之后大概会是纯情恋爱的走向，我想，他们以后的生活，大概是直接进入老夫老妻状态了吧。  
> 感谢看完此文的每一个朋友，我终于把这个心心念念的坑填完啦，可以安心躺平了哈哈哈哈。
> 
> ps.诚挚建议亨利卡维尔不要再在厕所打架了，是赢不了的。
> 
> pps.9012年了，我的坑都填完了，盖里奇到底在干啥啊！盖里奇不值得！
> 
> ppps.今天恰好听到一首歌，感觉十分符合破伦的心态，特意把歌词贴上来
> 
> The Cab - Lock Me Up
> 
> Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses  
> 为什么你不用欢乐和热吻把我锁住  
> Lock me up with love  
> 为什么不用爱把我捆住  
> Chain me to your heart's desire  
> 把我和你心中的渴望连在一起  
> I don't want you to stop  
> 我可不希望你停止这么做  
> Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough  
> 即使一直保持住用这些把我锁起来的那瞬间，我也永不会满足  
> Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free  
> 我也不是没办法得到自由  
> Lock me up  
> 只是我希望你把我锁住  
> Lock me up  
> 用欢乐和热吻把我锁住


End file.
